Bring me back
by Brokenwings5696
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE! Himeno can't stop thinking about Hayate. But when he says things he dosen't mean and breaks Himenos heart it looks like the end. Do these two have what it takes to finaly say I love you?
1. Dreaming of you

"Hayate? " she whispered. Himeno Awayuki sat up in her bed. The early

morning sunrise made hues of pink and orange dance on her bedroom

wall. A light, fragrant breeze drifted through the open window, making

her pink-red hair flutter softly. No, it wasn't Hayate. She knew it wasn't

him, but she couldn't help but call out his name. She got up and walked

out onto the balcony. The soft morning breeze was never Hayate, it was

always just a dream. "Good morning Mom." Himeno said. The flowers

seemed to sway in response to her greeting. She hated those dreams. It

was the same one every night too. She was the white Pretear. She poured

all of her power to the great tree of Fenrir. She gave everything she had,

to save everything she cared about. To save her friends, to save her

family, to save…Hayate. She sacrificed herself for all of them, and as a

snow of pure leafe fell from the sky, she slowly slipped into darkness.

She could feel her self falling gently, losing her grip on reality. Someone

caught her as she fell, probably one of the Leafe Knights, and laid her

gently on the ground. She could hear her family and friends call out her

name, their voices faded and distant. She knew they were all safe, and

she let the darkness swallow her completely. She was dying, or was she

already dead? Everything was dark, utter darkness, utter silence, and

nothing more. All her senses had left her, she was left with only her

thoughts. She was simply trapped in her body, waiting to move on to

whatever was next, but something had stopped her. The silence had been

broken. She could hear one voice, soft and so distant. But it was the one

thing that was keeping her soul from slipping away "I'm sorry Himeno.

I'm a great big failure as a Knight. While I knew what was in my heart, I

never had the courage to tell you face to face. But I'll keep the promise I

made now." Through the darkness she felt a warm energy, emanating

from her lips and flowing throughout her body. Slowly she regained

conciseness. She opened her eyes to see Hayate's face above her. His

hand upon her cheek and his own eyes filled with tears. As she looked at

him, and astonished smile spread across his face. She was back, she herd

the laughs and gasps as her family and friends ran to her side. The funny

thing was, she felt more alive then she ever had.

The thing about the dream, was that it really did happen. Well she wasn't

so sure about the kiss, or that near death experience. What bothered her

the most, the one foolish romantic though, was that maybe Hayate had

kissed her, and maybe that kiss is what brought her back.

She sighed and walked back inside to get dressed. 'I really shouldn't get

my hopes up like that. I'm such a fool. Why would Hayate ever feel that

way about me?' As much as it pained her she knew that she had to give

up on him. This was the main reason that she had been avoiding him

lately. It wasn't very hard,. He had been spending a lot of time in

Leafina, trying to return it to normal. And when he wasn't their he was

working for her father. It wasn't hard to avoided him at work either. It

was a very big mansion. She finished dressing and looked at her watch.

8:00, 'That's strange, the maid usually brings my breakfast tray at

7:00...She's probably sleeping in today, I'll just grab something from the

kitchen. She needs to rest a bit anyway, she works too hard.' Himeno

thought. She walked down to the kitchen an rummaged through the

fridge for some breakfast. As she grabbed an apple and closed the door,

she spotted the calendar on the wall. "Oh great." she said. "So much for

avoiding him today." It was the 25th, she had agreed to go shopping with

him for Shin's birthday since they both hadn't gotten anything yet. Its

not like she minded completely, she was only avoiding him because she

should, not because she wanted to. 'Well I'm not supposed to meet him

until 10. I might as well do some gardening to pass the time. At around

10 she went down to the fountain near the mansion gates, the one where

she had first met all of the Leafe Knights. She sat down on a small stone

bench, finished her apple ( she had taken an extra one in case she got

hungry) and waited for Hayate. And waited, and waited, and waited, and

waited, and waited.


	2. Tulip Head III

"You have some nerve!" she shouted when he finally showed up. She

had been waiting for an hour and she was fuming. Hayate just looked at

her with a bemused expression on his face. " Why the heck did you show

up an hour early for?" he asked coolly ." I'm not early! Your late!" She

screamed " We agreed to meet at 10:00 and it is now" she looked at her

watch " 11:02. Where have you been?" she spat, attempting to bring

herself up to his height and look him straight in the eye. Which proved

rather difficult considering how much taller the knight was then her. He

looked at his watch " Tulip Head, it's only 10:02, did you forget that

today was daylights savings time?" he said looking slightly amused. "

Excuse me" She continued screaming "I've been waiting here for an

hour! And don't call me Tulip He… daylight…savings...time?" she said

as his words sunk in. " Oh heh heh yeah I knew that" she said, sweat

dropping. 'Oh my God I completely forgot!' She thought to herself . "

Yeah I remembered, I was just…um..err…okay!" she sighed " I forgot

all about it. Jeez!"…..Oh shut up Hayate!" She said playfully socking

him in the arm while he suppressed a

chuckle. Come on Tulip head." He said. "We'd better get going."

"So, how's Leafina?" Himeno asked as they walked. " Everything's all

right now." He said. " That's great, I'm really glad" She was so happy

that things were finally back to normal. "hmmm well um wha…" " What

about them?" Hayate interrupted, proceeding to tell her about Sasame

and Takako. " I see!" She replied " Its great they told each other how they

felt" she said looking at him

suggestively. 'Hint, Hint' she thought to her self deepening her gaze on

him. It didn't seem to work well, although he did turn a bright shade of

red. She pretended not to notice " Huh, What?" she said innocently.

" Nothing" He replied, turning away yet still blushing furiously. " Uh

Shin and Hajime said that Mawatta's going to be making cake." He said,

quickly changing the subject and walking faster.

"Hey wait!" She shouted, chasing after him. 'I'm not letting him get

away that easily.' She thought deviously. She grabbed onto his arm,

causing his blush to deepen. " Hey what are you doing!" He said trying

to pull away. But she wouldn't let go, she didn't want to and she could

tell that despite his struggling,

he didn't want to either. " Come here" She said playfully, grabbing his

arm again. He finally gave in and continued walking with her. " Oh

yeah" she said after a few moments of awkward silence, " I've gotten

quite good at kendama." " You still have that thing? You should just

throw it away." He said, finally relaxing. " That's horrible!" she said

with mock anger, " I've been practicing all this time!" " Throw it away!"

he said, stopping and looking her in the eye. "Don't wanna!" She said

playfully, inching closer to him. " Throw it away he said, moving closer

still. " No!" she said, closing the gap between them, for one electrifying

second their lips brushed agiants each others in what would have

probably turned out to be a kiss if it wasn't for.

"HIMENO-CHAN!" Someone shouted. They quicklybroke apart,

clearly embarrassed. "Himeno!" It was her father Karou. " Ah there you

are Himeno-chan!" he said happily. " Ah Konnichiwa Hayate-kun"

Karou said spotting Hayate. "Ano… Konnichiwa Awayuki san." Hayate

replied nervously. " Himeno-chan, can you come here for a second? I

have something I wanted to show you" Karou asked. " Ano…demo, I

was supposed to go shopping with…" "Oh it will only take a

minute." He assured her. "well, ano…." She looked to Hayate. " Um, Its

alright," he said "sure, go on we have all day. I'll just uh wait here." "Be

back in a minute!" Karou said in a sing-song voice dragging a reluctant

Himeno along with him.

"Okay Himeno-chan, are you ready? So you have your eyes closed?"

Karou asked when they finally eached their destination. " Yes dad." She

said, she had a bad feeling about this. And all she could think about was

Hayate right now. ' He kissed me!' she thought gleefully ' Well maybe

that didn't really count as a kiss but if Dad hadn't of interrupted us it

most likely would have been. Argg!' "Are your eyes still close?" Karou

asked, waving his hand in front of her face. They were in the plaster

atelier, she knew that there was going to be trouble. " Okay! You can

open your eyes now!" Karou shouted gleefully….She couldn't believe

it. " TULIP HEAD III?" she screamed. " You have

got to be kidding me! The first too were bad enough! Have you lost your

mind?" She spat as she proceeded in destroying the statue with her bare

fists. " Awww Himeno!" Karou whined as a chunk of plaster flew past

his head.


	3. Behind the rose bush

As soon as Himeno left Hayate heard a chuckle from behind him.

" What do you want Sasame?"Hayate asked, slightly annoyed

He could tell it was the Sound Knight without even turning around.

"Oh nothing!"he said in a sing song voice. "Nothing at all"

Hayate stared at him lazily and crossed his arms over his chest. After a moment of stony silence Sasame spoke.

"So…." he said casually. " You and Himeno seem to be having a wonderful time ,eh?"

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh I think you know what I mean." Sasame said with a snicker. Hayate's blush depend.

" That wasn't what you thought it was." he said.

" Uh huh." Sasame said, not believing Hayate at all.

Himeno, walking back from the atilia and trying to clam herself after the "Tulip Head III fiasco" saw

them on the other side of the garden. On a whim she decided to be a bit silly and hide behind a hedge

to startle Hayate as he walked passed. She hid behind a tall rose bush and smiled to herself.

" Why don't you just tell her how you feel already?" She heard Sasame say.

Himeno listened more intently.

" Tell who?" Hayate said, playing dumb.

" Don't be stupid Hayate, every one knows that you and Himeno should be together. The only ones

who don't know are the two of you. Don't you love her?" Sasame asked

Hayate looked at him, his face now a deep crimson.

" No!" Hayate retorted " Would everyone quit saying that!" He was getting angry.

Himeno listened from hind the bush, her heart thumping painfully against her ribs, and her smile

quickly fading. "I don't love her! She's, She's so Clumsy and Irritating and…arrg!"

" yes" he admited to the knight in a whisper only he could hear "I do love her."

But Himeno had not heard that last part. She stayed in her hiding spot, biting her lip and fighting

back tears that threatened to fall.


	4. Don't say you love me

"Sasame!" She head Takako call from the distance.

" Come in, lunch is ready!"

Sasame looked across the garden to Takko and waved. Then turned back to Hayate

" I think I've teased you enough for today! See you later" Sasame said with a smile as he turned to

leave," and oh yeah...tell her!"

Hayate starring at him coldly, sulking

'He dosn't love me...' Himeno thought sadly. ' I'm such a fool.'

She decided it was best to pretend that she heard nothing and get today over with as soon as possible.

She wiped the tears from her face and walked towards Hayate, trying to keep her composure.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked Hayate coldly. He looked at her oddly.

"Um..yeah," Hayate said, slightly flustered. ' Had she been listening?' He thought

The walked into town, Himeno keeping her eyes down the entire time. She hastily bought a small

bear for Shin at the toy shop trying to avoid talking to Hayate as much as possible, and turned to head home .

" We'd better get going" she said, her eyes distant.

" Um, don't you want to get some lunch or something?" Hayate asked.

"I'll eat at home." she replied curtly.

He could tell that something wasn't right, 'Had she heard what he said to Sasame?'. He felt a pang

of guilt. He wanted her to know that what he said wasn't true. That wasn't how he really felt about her.

He knew he didn't have the courage yet to tell her how he really felt. But maybe he could show  
her.

As they turned the corner to her house he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

She looked at.him with a hurt and confused expression and pulled her hand away, folding her arms across her chest.

'Damn it! She probably did hear what I said. Im such an idiotHayate thought, cursing himself for saying such stupid things.

They were at her door now. " Himeno I…" he started. He looked into her eyes and saw just how hurt she was.

It pained his heart to know that he was the cause of that hurt. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms.

"Himeno I..I'm." He started, sttemping to aploigize.

She pushed him away.

"Please stop Hayate." She looked down, her eyes watery.

"Stop doing this, stop smiling at me and holding me hand, stop laughing with me, stop holding me

like this." Her eyes began filling with tears

"Stop making me think you love me when I know you don't ! I never want to see you agian!"

She screamed, running into the house and slamming the large mansion doors behind her.

'You've really screwed up this time Hayate' He thought to himself.

He continued knocking on the door for the next half hour but

Himeno refused to talk to him. He didn't blame her. After being informed for the 4th time by

Mr. Tanaka that Himeno would not speak with him, he reluctantly decided to head back home.


	5. The Gateway

"I'm such an idiot" Himeno thought to herself, watching Hayate leave through her bedroom window.  
She hadn't meant to say that she never wanted to see him again.

Although she was still pretty pissed off. She laid on her bed, starring at the calling. " Maybe I

should just forget about him." She thought, but quickly dismissed the idea. She knew that she

could never really stop loving him. She also knew that he didn't love her. But it broke her heart

when she thought he did. When he did those little things to make her smile, when he acted like

more than a friend. She didn't understand how he could do such things if he didn't love her. She lay  
there for a while. Eyes closed, tears still falling. Maybe she had overreacted? Maybe, maybe she

should go and talk to Hayate. Maybe she should straighten things out. Maybe not, but she knew

she wanted to see him. Thought she knew the truth, she had a strange urge to have Hayate tell her,  
right to her face, that he didn't love her. Maybe then, after so much pain, she could finally get over

him. She knew what she had to do, she had to finish this once and for all. She needed to talk to

Hayate." But he probably went back to Leafinia by now. How can I possibly tell him now?" she

thought to herself. Just as she thought that a shimmer of light appeared in her bedroom, she lifted

her head form her hands and stared at the light in amazement. It was the bridge of light, the portal

to leafinia. But how had she opened it? She looked cautiously through the gateway. It was defiantly  
Leafinia. Biting her lip she step though the door way, and went to find Hayate.


	6. Tear Drops and Rainstorms

" It really is Leafinia" she thought as the stepped through the gate. She looked around her in awe.

She had been to Leafinia a number of times but the beauty of this world amazed her every time.

Although in her world in was fall, the flowers in Leafinia were in full bloom. The trees were full of  
volumes of green leaves and even the sakura blossoms clung to the trees in soft shades of pink. She

walked around, taking in her surroundings, the birds were singing, the sky was...uh oh. Actually the

sky didn't look all that great. Dark clouds, rolled across the sky, swollen and heavy with rain. Deep

thunder could be heard in the distance. " Uh oh," Himeno thought." I'd better find Hayate before it

starts to..." Before she could even finish her thought the sky above her opened up berating her with

heavy quarter sized droplets." Oh great!" She said sarcastically " just wonderful!" She franticly

searched around for some shelter from the storm. She spotted a large Oak tree, its protective

branches spread out invitingly. She began running towards the tree but suddenly tripped on a root

falling face first into the mud. " Its official " she said, picking herself of the ground and wiping the

grime off her face. " This has got to be that absolute WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" she screamed.

She sat down at the base of the tree, her eyes streaming. She looked at the large gash that had

appeared on her knee and watched numbly as the blood bubbled to the surface. She was cold, wet,

dirty, and hurt. She couldn't possibly find Hayate in this weather, and worst of all, she had a broken

heart. " I just wanna go home" she cried trying to summon the gateway back to her own world, but

to no avail. " Its not use" she sighed after many failed attempts to get back home. She was so upset

and she had used up so much leafe to get here. She probably didn't have enough power to return

home. The rain was falling harder now, but the tree kept her mostly dry. Since when dose it rain so

much in Leafinia?" Himeno asked aloud. She had been sitting under the tree for almost and hour

and the storm hadn't been letting up. as a matter of fact, it had been getting worse. she would just

have to wait it out, she was to weak to go home. She slumped against the tree with a sigh. Closing

her eyes she listen to the rain..."...no..Hime...Himeno!"... ' What was that?' she thought. She could

have sworn that she had just herd someone calling her name. She sat up quickly, and squinting she

looked out into the rain." Hime..Himeno!..Himeno!" the voice called again. A voice that was so

familiar to her, she could have recognized it anywhere. " Hayate!" she called out to the darkness.

Just as she did so she heard a sickening cracking sound. She looked above her and in a split second

the lighting crashed directly upon her.

(( A/N: Omg terrible cliffy, poor Himeno, is she gonna get friend like bacon?!  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, now that i know I have so many loyal fans I shall update more offten. Heck you can proably expect the story to be finished within the week :) ))


	7. Happily Ever After?

Himeno felt an enormous force come upon her. Her eyes shut tight, fearing what she would see once she opened them. ' Okay Himeno,

just remember, don't go towards the light…' She was sure that she had died, but as she opened her eyes she found not death, but

Hayate pinning her to the ground his deep blue eyes piercing her own. She quickly turned her head, confused. Only a few feet away,

where she had been standing just seconds before a smoldering crater scared the ground, the earth burnt and smoking from the lightings

impact. " Are you trying to get yourself killed tulip head!?!" Hayate shouted at her. " What the hell are you doing out here?" His tone was

harsh but his face showed the worry he felt. She looked at him, turning a deep shade of red. " I just…that is I…um" she stuttered. ' Oh

crap he's mad at me now' she thought, her expression troubled. " I was looking for you…I just wanted to…I'm sorry." she managed to

mutter. Hayate's expression softened and he swiftly lifted her off the ground pulling her into a hug. " I'm just glad you're safe" he

whispered gently. She melted in his embrace and looked up, meeting her gaze with his. " What do yah say we get out of this weather?" he

said with a smirk, playfully tousling her wet pink hair. " That'd be nice" she said with a chuckle as he lead her through the dense forest,

the rain seeming to let up with every step they took. They came to a small cottage, more of a hollowed out tree than a cottage though. It

was like something from a fairytale. Hayate slowly opened the door, pressing a finger to his lips so that Himeno would remain quiet as

they walked through the hallway so she wouldn't wake up the other Leafe knights. He motioned for her to sit, and she obliged settling on

a large comfortable sofa near the roaring fire of the common room. He sat beside her and she found herself lost in his eyes. Suddenly and

softly, he spoke . " Take of your clothes….." was all he managed to say before being smacked across the face. Himeno stood, panting

and red with anger and embarrassment. " PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!?" She screamed. " Idiot!" he

replied. " I didn't mean it like that!" he said, rubbing his offended cheek. " If you wouldn't act so insane and let me finish, I was going to

tell you to change into something from my room so you don't catch your death in those sopping wet cloths, but if you want pneumonia

then fine!" he stated, still rubbing his cheek. " Damn viscous woman…" he muttered under his breath. Himeno starred at him, he anger

quickly receding. " Oh…" she replied dumbly. " Thanks…sorry" she muttered heading towards his room. She rummaged through his

draws, eventually returning to the fireplace in one of his collared shirts which was far to big on her. She sat beside Hayate, notcing that he

had brought out a first aid kit. He tended gently to her leg, both of them nervously quiet. Himeno looked at him and then quickly away,

adverting her gaze…. " I'm sorry!" they said in unison. They turned to each other

" Wait why are you sorry?" they asked, once again at the same time. " I didn't mean what I said to you before Hayate." Himeno said

softly her head down. " I heard you talking to Sasame… and I…I over reacted. I didn't mean to say such cruel things Hayate. It's my

fault…" tears began to well up in her eyes but she fought them back. Hayate starred at her for a moment. " Himeno…" he murmured

softly, cupping her face in her hands. She turned crimson at his touch and starred at him through half lidded eyes. " Himeno I'm such an

idiot. I didn't mean a thing I said to Sasame. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just couldn't tell him how I really feel about you" he whispered his

eyes full of guilt. " You…you didn't mean that?" she said, her voice barley audible. " So...what you said to Sasame was…" " Completely

the opposite of how I really feel" Hayate finished " I should have told you every day since I met you Himeno, I love you" he confessed

before gently brushing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. She melted into the kiss but pushed away.

" You're a jerk..." she muttered in mock anger " How dare you toy with my emotions so cruelly." she said with a wry smile. " I know…"

Hayate said, his voice husky. " Forgive me?" he whispered softly, brushing his lips against her ear. " Of course…" she responded as he

pulled her into another passionate kiss. It was then she realized that her dream, the one in which Hayate's kiss awaked her from death,

was not a dream at all. ' No matter how far I stray or how lost I am, he always knows how to bring me back…'


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
First of all I would just like to thank you guys for reading and being ever so patiant when I uploaded  
( I realized I took me over a year to post this story though I had most of it writin already ;;)  
Thank you for you're wonderful reviews and support. Many of you have ethir contacted me or reviewed with questions such as.  
1. Will you make more pretear fanfiction.? Probably though I don't think it will be Hayate/ Himeno. I'd like to work with some other couples but HxH will always be my fave so I'll probably write about them agian soon.  
2. Can you write a lemon alternate ending to this fanfic. I think I would be really cool ( via email)? Umm...well...I've never written a lemon but I guess if enough people want me to I might. It'll probably suck though...heh heh no pun intended  
3. Do you have any other fan fics? Curenntly I am working on Fanfics for both Tales of Symphonia and Princess Ai, I'm also thinking about a Tsubasa one  
4. Can I have Hayate? No bitch he is mine ! lol  
So thanks agian every one I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
